


經紀人殤X偶像凜

by thefatfairy



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, 現代
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefatfairy/pseuds/thefatfairy
Relationships: Rin Setsu A | Lǐn Xuě Yā/Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn
Kudos: 5





	經紀人殤X偶像凜

殤不患腦中已經不知是第幾次動了想離職的念頭。  
他家事務所那位十項全能、行程滿檔，如今紅遍東離西幽的當紅偶像。

今天為了咖啡沒加糖而鬧罷工。

「沒點糖果然還是太苦了，喝不下去。」  
銀白色的腦袋甩著剛弄好的髮型優雅將臉撇到一旁，拒絕再喝下那杯咖啡。  
凜雪鴉就這樣在造型彩妝師若干等人的眾目睽睽之下發起性子，幸好造型師他們都訓練有素的做完事就開始收起東西，只有那個剛來的助理在一旁嚇得渾身發抖。

「你昨天不是才說加糖太甜很噁心的嗎......」殤不患扶額的同時看了眼手錶，距離下一個談話性節目還有大約半小時，時間上算是足夠他去說服了。  
「那是昨天糖太多了。」凜雪鴉才不管的作勢要換下廠商提供的服裝，「反正今天沒心情。」  
「怎...怎麼辦...」助理怯生生問了殤不患，眼眶開始泛紅，殤不患其實很想稱讚他已經比前面幾個助理都有抗壓性了，但眼前有更大的問題要解決。  
「你先出去等吧。」他輕聲對助理說著，「我來說服。」

等待緊緊闔上後殤不患開口就沒好氣的質問凜雪鴉，「你今天又怎樣了？」  
殤不患很清楚什麼咖啡加不加糖根本不是理由就乾脆的問他，凜雪鴉見狀也直接攤牌，「哎呀，大俠火氣可真大。」他起身靠在梳妝桌上與他對視，「您也知道在下平日勤於工作不分晝夜盡心盡責，對於任何事凜某從不怨言。」凜雪鴉突然話鋒一轉，「但大俠身為在下的經紀人，卻在今晨連點發洩壓力的機會都不准許，大俠才是真是苛刻過分的那人。」

翻譯成白話文就是：沒晨砲他不爽。  
然而殤不患聽的頭更痛了；他們私底下的關係因工作問題而沒有公開，但正如問題藝人所說的，他們的確是正在交往。

縱使如此也不能把私生活帶入工作吧！  
殤不患很想對他大吼，但還是忍下對這個亂發脾氣的戀人細心說教，「凜，早上是因為我們要趕時間。」他雙掌想要碰上對方的卻馬上被甩開，對方還一臉『所以呢？』的表情看著他。

「反正我要回去了。」凜雪鴉拿起放在導演椅上的大衣打算穿上，卻被殤不患抓住，他額上冒著青筋快按不住脾氣的說著，「今天回去補償，現在你不許跑。」  
但凜雪鴉卻手一插的環抱自己，開始跟他討價還價，「現在。」但說出來的根本也沒讓人有討價的餘地就是了。  
「新來那個小妹還在外面。」殤不患覺得這個人簡直不可理喻，「而且告訴過你幾次更衣室不是做這種事......」  
「不是做這種事的還不是做了好幾次，才不差這次。」這個人居然直接用上了好幾年前的電視劇名言，更直接的害殤不患腦中出現了床上時的畫面。  
一眼就看穿殤不患內心所想的凜雪鴉趁機狡詐的把穿到一半的大衣滑落半掛在身上，「如果是現在還來得及唷，殤大俠。」

但凜雪鴉他才剛說完突然眼前一晃，轉眼間就被壓到了梳妝台上。  
背部抵著鏡子有些發冷，但凜雪鴉卻一臉得逞愉悅笑，「看來殤大俠也是明理人。」  
「閉嘴。」殤不患一點認命要來就來吧的樣子從口袋中拿出條潤滑，而凜雪鴉故意在他面前咬了下唇一口伸手朝對方的褲襠抓去還不忘調侃，「大俠也並非你所說的不想嘛。」  
然後他接過了對方的一個瞪視，「還不是你不良紀錄太多。」

殤不患雖不爽著，但對方確實對於他掌握的清清楚楚，在凜雪鴉的愛撫下他的性器逐漸硬挺，氣氛也跟著在兩人間逐漸轉變。  
凜雪鴉想要自己脫下褲頭時被壓制住，殤不患讓他對著前面的化妝鏡並親自幫他脫下，「給你脫待會肯定又要被廠商罵。」他口裡碎念著卻盡責的做事，凜雪鴉在殤不患弄完起身後反手勾著他的腦袋，在吻間殤不患似乎嚐到的唇蜜特有的味道，想著待會到攝影棚要叫化妝師幫忙補妝，同時他也開了潤滑的蓋子擠了一些到指腹上，他離開那個帶有侵略的吻時撇見那個人眼神每往出現的迷離，殤不患其實很喜歡但他在這種預謀犯案下實在說不出口。

他將穴口塗抹上了潤滑液時對方似乎因為冰涼的觸感縮了一下，但仍克制不了情慾的任憑宰割；在進去擴張的同時凜雪鴉瞇起眼吞下了快要出口的呻吟，一早便期待的肉壁一下子變覆了上去被塞入的二指撐開，因為興奮的關係前面的性器也逐漸高挺，但殤不患看著對方鏡裡一臉享受的模樣，想起明明三番兩次的交代不準的事這個人偏偏就是要反其道而行，無名知火又從心中竄起，忍不住對著裡頭的軟肉重重一壓，他滿意的看著凜雪鴉受到驚嚇的瞪大了眼，面色因為突如其來的刺激而脹紅。  
「哈......不患......」他軟了身子將雙手撐在桌上，抬起了大腿跨上梳妝台，張開的根處像在邀請。  
殤不患順著對方的主動，他拉下鍊頭掏出腫脹的性器卻偏不馬上迎合對方的只是在會陰處摩擦著，多餘的潤滑順著沾上了大腿根處泛著情色的水光，他等著對方欲求不滿的喊著才猛然貫入，桌子隨著他們的動作劇烈的移動了一角。他一手出力的抓住，扳開了一邊的臀辦看著一目了然的交媾處更是用力的肏幹滿足這個淫亂的偶像。  
看著凜雪鴉在鏡裡因為自己的行為哈著氣求饒，但殤不患才不會因為他的自食惡果心軟，性器更是集中往那塊地方搗著搞得凜雪鴉聳起腰肢，在快感和興奮下他前端已經有點流出白濁，殤不患自然也發現這一點的學著對方的惡質出手按住。

凜雪鴉萬萬沒有想到這一點，他吐著氣像是虛弱的說著不要，但又被狠狠的頂著把那些想要偽裝的表皮扒下，一來一往下凜雪鴉也有些崩潰，尤其是早該高潮的卻沒有得到而求著殤不患，這下殤不患才洩氣的放開手但同時雙手對著腰部重重的往下一壓，在對方高潮而緊鎖的肉壁內也將自己的東西灌入。趁著對方還在高潮，殤不患已經準備好要清理的將還在體內的性器抽出，卻看到了被攪的有些外翻的媚肉和帶出時牽附在前端的精液。

雖綺麗淫靡，但他突然心生愧疚，覺得每次都搞的這麼過火的他好像也沒資格責怪自家的藝人。

\-----

私設：  
殤不患在當經紀人前是算小有名氣的武俠戲配角演員，但因為後來市場的風格轉變開始不流行拍武俠，加上風格形象太無法跳脫而漸漸接不到案子，後來就跟經紀公司申請轉當經紀人，剛好就負責帶起了剛被挖掘的新人凜雪鴉  
而凜雪鴉在被星探挖掘前正好看過幾部武俠片，從某方面來說算是殤不患的小迷弟(喜歡他在演戲時依然故我的態度，雖然這也是殤不患漸漸不紅的原因但他就是喜歡，所以才會動不動叫他殤大俠)

番外

當殤不患接到劇本的時候，其實他是遲疑的。  
「你們確定真的要叫我演？」  
「是的，麻煩您務必接下。」  
「可是我已經很久沒有演了......加上這還是主角。」  
「不、我們正是要找像您這樣的人，您只要在演出時做自己就行了。」  
「還是不行，我這邊還有藝人要照顧。」  
「如果您說的是凜先生，他接下和您對手戲的角色後就說了如果有必要就跟您說一聲他的行程他有辦法規劃處理，請您不用擔心他。」  
「咦？」  
於是殤不患換上了戲服，在大樹破廟的場景下試了久違的第一場戲。  
這場是個雨戲，原本要出動灑水車的，但天空正好下了滂沱大雨，他們全劇組都被淋了一身濕，而導演卻說著要這樣開拍，在幫器材都套上防水套後。 他深呼吸了一口氣，聽著導演指示出場飾演一個趕路的異地旅人。  
當他照著劇本正要拿起雨傘時，身後突然有人叫住了他。  
「等等，這位旅人。你該不會是要奪走這把雨傘吧？」  
明明是每天都會聽見的聲音，但在這時聽起來卻有些陌生，他回過頭時卻看到那雙紅眼盯著自己，一張被雨淋濕的面容，帶著一抹熟悉的笑。  
凜雪鴉如往常那般的看著他，像是稍不留神就會被勾走似著，那分秒似乎持續了很久。  
好在殤不患回神了過來，回著台詞時他似乎在那霎那看見了對方的眼裡閃過一絲調皮的笑意。  
此戲撥出後，凜雪鴉因為演出了與平時飾演的癡情暖男富少截然不同的套路人設而名聲更加水漲船高，每個人都在稱讚他的演技更上一層樓時，只有殤不患跟辛苦的工作人員心想著這人演這戲時才是真正的如魚得水。


End file.
